


How do you Like Your Coffee?

by 2000pancakes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kylo finds a way to irritate Rey even though they barely know each other, M/M, Poe and Finn are on a date, Reylo - Freeform, coffee shop AU, more angst than fluff tbh, poexfinn, this is to cheer me up my last fic was depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2000pancakes/pseuds/2000pancakes
Summary: Kylo Ren had a late night, too early a morning and needed something to help him start the day. He went to the Mint and Cinnamon, a coffee shop on the corner of the street where is apartment is from.Rey is working her first morning shift at a coffee shop, it's her third part time job. She has to pay for college somehow.Poe and Finn matched on tinder and are on an early date, they witness what unfolds.





	How do you Like Your Coffee?

Kylo walked into the coffee shop and was greeted by the welcoming smells and sounds of any good coffee shop. Freshly baked goods sat on shelves, their was the smell of freshly baked coffee. He listened to the symphony of the soft clinks of cutlery, the murmurings of morning banter and the sounds of steam, wistfully shooting into the air. He walked up the barista, "coffee please."

The girl turned around, she looked as tired as him, Kylo noted.

She smiled, "good morning," she grabbed a cup, "good morning... sir?"

"It's Kylo, with a Y."

"Okay, Kylo with a Y, how do you like your coffee dark or light?"

"Huh..."

The barista looked at him, "milk or black, hun?"

 "I don't know, dark coffee is disgusting, and light coffee just perpetuates the horrors of the dairy industry because of the milk..."

"We have soya if you'd prefer?" The Barista noted.

"That could work but..."

"But what?"

"Isn't soya like cheating? Like going half way, not really committing."

"Sir, it's just a cup of coffee."

"I'm very indecisive."

"Well, you said it yourself, black coffee is disgusting. I'll make you one with soya."

"I don't know if I want that."

"I don't have all day, Kylo."

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me?"

"Um, why?"

"Because you're here. You are working here as I need to choose."

"That... doesn't... mean... I choose... for you???"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, besides, I tried to make you choose and you didn't."

 

 

"Those two have been talking for a while," Poe noted.

Finn turned around and looked at the tall, emo looking guy who seemed to be having a long discussion with a worn out looking barista.

"I feel sorry for the girl," Finn said, "he seems like a piece of work."

"Yeah," agreed Poe, "so what do you do for fun?"

"I don't know," Finn laughed.

Poe grinned, "you don't know?"

"Let's see... long walks on the beach, dogs, I sleep a lot so that's something."

Poe chuckled, Finn sipped at his coffee.

 

"Kylo, I swear. Just make a choice."

"You choose for me."

"What if you don't like it?"

"It'll be my fault."

"No, it won't it'll be my fault."

"Fine, fine I'll take a dark."

The barista stared at him, "you said you thought dark coffee was disgusting!"

"I deserve to suffer."

The barista threw her arms up, turned around and started to make the coffee. Kylo turned and saw two men turn around and snicker at him, they went back to chatting. They looked like they were having a nice conversation. Kylo wondered why he couldn't just have conversations with someone... he always seemed to turn it into a fight.

"A black coffee for Kylo."

"Thanks," Kylo took the coffee.

"That'll be 20."

Kylo handed her his card. "Can I get your number?"

The barista took the card, smiled sweetly and said, "no."

She swiped it, a receipt came out. She looked at it.

"What's wrong?"

"Mistake on the receipt, I'll just write it in."

She quickly scribbled something at the bottom of the receipt, folded it, and handed it back to Kylo. "Enjoy your coffee."

Kylo took the receipt and left the shop, when he was outside he took a sip of the coffee expecting the sharp kick that black coffee normally gave him but that's not what he got. It was creamy, smooth but still with that well needed kick of caffeine. It tasted of mint and cinnamon too, which was expected. She had given him the light.

The unfolded the receipt as he took another sip.

There was no mistake in the text, scribbled at the bottom was a number, and a name, Rey.

_"Maybe you can decide better at a dinner or something,"_ she had written after her name.

Kylo smiled at turned back, Rey was serving another customer. He put the receipt in his pocket and walked down the street.


End file.
